


Theo Goes To Therapy

by orphan_account



Series: Theo’s World [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, References to torture but like it’s nothing graphic, Theo goes to therapy, Theo has done bad things, Theo hates himself, Theo just wants to be loved, just that it happens, loosely based off of the 4x08 Lucifer ending scene, self doubt, self hatred, theo feels bad about what he’s done, theo is not good with his feelings, theo loves liam, theres no description or mention of what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo thinks he’s a monster, his therapist disagrees.(Set directly after ‘The Day Liam Asked Theo To Be His Fake Boyfriend‘)
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Theo Raeken/Liam Dunbar
Series: Theo’s World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593730
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Theo Goes To Therapy

“Theo, so glad you could make it today.”

The chimera tried not to shift uncomfortably under Morrell’s watchful gaze.

“You’ve been skipping our sessions. I was worried.”

“I wasn’t feeling well.” The lie came easy as he relaxed into the couch, seemingly looking like he was at complete and total ease.

“Well I’m glad you’re feeling better.” The woman said. “Is there anything you’d like to start off with?”

The chimera grinned. “I don’t know, surprise me.”

“How are the night terrors?”

“Fine. I haven’t been having them as much.” He shrugged.

He has them every night Liam isn’t with him.

Dr. Morrell sighed, shaking her head. “Theo, if you don’t open up and speak truthfully, we’ll never make any progress.”

Theo clenched his fists. “I’m fine. I’m only here because my guidance counselor thinks there’s something wrong with me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Theo.”

“Good to know, I’ll be leaving now. Good talk, doc.”

Theo stood up but Morrell stopped him with a dark glare. “Sit.” She ordered.

Theo was stupid but he wasn’t an idiot.

He sat down.

“Talk.” She said. “About anything that’s bothering you.”

Theo couldn’t help but laugh bitterly. She wanted honesty? Fine. “About what? Maybe the fact that my sister is in my head telling me _I am evil_ or perhaps that Liam deserves better than me? Or maybe that I’m nothing but a blood thirsty monster or that I deserve my heart to be ripped out over and over and over again.”

“You know, for someone who is constantly claiming to not feel guilt, you seem to have quite the guilty conscience. Why is that?”

Theo let out a low growl, clenching his fists. “I just want to be normal I—“ He was getting emotional, his eyes glazing over with tears. He felt _weak_ , _pathetic_. “— I, why.. _WHY AM I LIKE THIS?_ ”

Morrell let out a small breath as she watched the boy suffer. “Have you ever thought you are simply the effect of a cause. That not everything is your fault?”

Theo’s expression shuttered, immediately closing off and retreating back to his previous facade. “I’m not good.“

“We both know that’s not true.” The woman whispered. “I’ve seen you around Liam. That’s _real_ , Theo. You’re just too scared to allow yourself to acknowledge the fact that it’s real, that if you do, it’ll disappear.”

“I used to enjoy strapping people down and torturing them. I’m no better than the dread doctors.”

“Have you hurt an innocent since coming back from hell?”

Theo pursed his lips. “No.”

“See, that’s something. Theo, you have morals. You have a heart and a soul and acknowledging the fact that you have these boundaries is progress. You’ve been more open with me than ever today, that’s also progress. Theo, I believe in you. You are a good man, you just refuse to see it. You’re allowed to feel! You’re allowed to feel happiness and anger and love and—“

“Self hatred.”

Morrell sighed. “Theo, you’re a good man. You’ve made mistakes but you are a good man.”

Theo shook his head, trying to not let his tears spill. 

_ “I’m a fucking monster.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m alive!
> 
> It’s my birthday! So I’ve decided to write myself a gift! Hope you’ve all been enjoying this series so far!!
> 
> I’m not good at angst but I rlly wanted to write smth sad and Theo angst is perfect and just the best angst to write


End file.
